


Warm Me up by a Fireplace

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't normally write smut soooo... expect a 3/10 at most. 🗿
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade, Technoblade/Ranboo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 626





	Warm Me up by a Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut soooo... expect a 3/10 at most. 🗿

Ranboo once again questions how he got himself stuck in this situation.

He had started to make a habit of following Ghostbur to Technoblade's house, which he also questioned himself on. Why was he drawn to the place? Especially since The Blade was supposed to be his enemy.

Regardless, now all those questions go unanswered and he's sitting in the same room as Technoblade- alone.

The piglin hybrid was rather quiet, more taken to his book than Ranboo. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Silence hangs in the air for a moment, like a heavy blanket, until Technoblade raises an eyebrow and looks up at him questioningly.

"So why are you still here? Ghostbur left a while ago." He doesn't sound demanding or angry, just confused.

"W-well Ghostbur left without me and I don't know the way back home…" Ranboo prays to god he doesn't get kicked out into the cold, it wasn't currently snowing, but clouds had gathered outside with the threat of storm. 

"Hmph. I'm going to assume you want to stay here overnight then?"

His chest lights up with relief, "y-yes!"

Technoblade sighs and places the book down, standing up to walk into the living room. "I'll start the fire and you can have the couch."

Ranboo nods eagerly despite no one looking at him, trailing behind Technoblade like a puppy. He takes the opportunity to observe him as he crouches and shoves logs into the crackling flames. 

His clothes were simple but elegant, a white tunic tucked into gray pants. His long hair was tugged back into a long ponytail, resembling a pink waterfall that sways with his movements.

Ranboo snaps back into reality when Technoblade throws a spare blanket at him, it's a blue and fluffy blanket. Ranboo assumes it's wool from Ghostbur's pet sheep as he wraps himself up like a burrito and collapses onto the couch.

"Thank you…"

Technoblade only grunts in response and saunters out of the room, flicking the lights off, "yell if you need anything."

Ranboo is left in darkness, the crackling fireplace offering little light. He closes his stinging eyes and drowns in his confusing thoughts once again. 

-

He wakes up with a jolt, eyes opening as he flings himself up from the couch. There was clawing and snarling from downstairs, below the cobblestone in an unreachable basement.

The fear evaporates and he is left with exasperation. Whatever was downstairs was not going to shut up anytime soon, so he steps up and tiptoes upstairs. Hopefully Technoblade wouldn't mind if he slept on his floor upstairs…

The door swings open without a sound, Ranboo panics and grabs the door before it collides against the wall. He freezes when he sees Technoblade. 

Technoblade is laying in bed, facing the door with closed eyes. Ranboo straightens himself up and creeps towards the edge of his bed. His pink hair is spilled over the sheets like a river, he wants to touch it but stops himself. Ranboo shouldn't be watching Technoblade sleep like some creep, but he can't look away. He acted like a demon most days but he slept like an angel.

The next few seconds happen in a blur, one moment he's soaking in Technoblade's features, the next he's being pinned down against the floor. Arms pinned behind his back he yelps in shock as nails dig into his wrists. 

"W-wait! It's just me-"

"Why were you watching me?"

He doesn't have an answer, he lets himself go limp and hopes he lets let go. The wooden floor is rather uncomfortable to be pressed against.

"Well?"

"I-I don't know! Just let me up please!" Surprisingly the grip loosens and Ranboo leans up, rubbing his wrists as he stares at Technoblade. His hair cascades down his shoulders in messy clumps, tired ruby eyes trained to his with eyebrows raised suspiciously.

Ranboo feels himself blush as he rapidly looks away, god why was he acting like this? His cheeks burn with many emotions, and he feels his body act in ways he didn't understand.

"Do you have a fever?" A hand grabs his chin and tilts his face back at Technoblade, who is staring at him nervously.

"No! I mean-"

"Why are your cheeks so red?"

Ranboo stutters and stumbles on his words, until something comprehensible but regrettable comes out.

"I- well- you look pretty-!"

An uneasy silence fills the room, Technoblade's face morphs into one of surprise as he lets go of his chin. Ranboo can feel his cheeks basically burst into flames. Why did he say that? Oh god he's definitely going to be kicked out now-

"Are you horny or something?"

Ranboo literally chokes on his spit in shock, and Technoblade pats him on the back, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat.

"I- I guess maybe? I swear I'm not normally like this-"

"It's fine, don't accidentally kill yourself because I caught you off guard." He feels himself be picked up and placed on top of something soft and warm. Ranboo peers up at Technoblade, who hovers above him with a curtain of pink hair framing his face.

"Do you need help taking care of yourself?"

Ranboo takes a moment before he realises what he meant, staring down at his pants and silently shrieking in embarrassment and humiliation. He hears another chuckle above him and feels a hand run down the center of his chest.

"Just say yes and I will help, I won't force you into anything." Technoblade murmurs softly, kind words calming Ranboo's senses.

"Uh, I-I guess, I mean yes!" He mumbles a please after.

Soft hands tug at his pants, slowly and carefully guiding the fabric down his shaking legs. Cold air hits his skin and he jumps in surprise. The bulge in his boxers more evident now, a strong blush still flushes his cheeks as Technoblade goes to pull his boxers down. He looks up for confirmation, and Ranboo finds himself needily nodding, senses overloaded with lust and desire.

The boxers slide down to his ankles, and warm big hands wrap around his thighs. Technoblade raises one hand to his lips, thumb pushed against his bottom lip.

"Open." 

He follows the command and parts his lips, feeling two fingers slide in effortlessly. The fingers are cold against his burning body, like ice on a burn. His tounge curls around the fingers to coat them as much as possible, until Technoblade pulls them out with a faint pop.

Ranboo shivers in anticipation his hand moves to his dick. He tilts his head back as the now cold salivated hand wraps around the tip of his dick and begins to slowly jerk him off. Another hand goes to rub the area above his tail, also another sensitive place on his body.

"You're doing good, Ranboo." His low voice sends more tingles in his body and mind.

He wasn't a sexual person, so he wasn't used to the rush of pleasure that now shoots up his nerves. Ranboo bites back a moan and tightly closes his eyes, trying to answer the questions from earlier. 

A sudden warmth engulfs his dick and he is unable to bite back the loud moan that escapes his lips. Technoblade has his hands on his legs to steady himself as his mouth slowly bobs downward. Ranboo feels his body heat up even more, every motion jerking his body. 

He can feel his tounge gliding down his dick, the slight graze of teeth tingling his skin. A hand shoots to grab Technoblade by the hair, but Technoblade moves faster. His eyes glance up as his hand prevents Ranboo from doing anything.

The pace was slow and agonizing, but so pleasurable. He wants Technoblade to speed up but he remains at a slow and steady pace.

"T-Techno- please go faster! P-please~"

Ranboo feels like it can't get any better, but Technoblade growls underneath him, the vibrations sending sparks throughout his body. He yelps and tries to move his hand, but Technoblade still has his fingers wrapped around his wrist.

He is powerless in this situation despite asking for this. He can't being himself to hate it- he loves it. 

Technoblade suddenly starting speeding up, head moving up and down at a rapid pace. Ranboo's mind goes blank as white bleeds into his vision.

He feels his body start squirming on it's own, he's losing himself in blindingly hot pleasure.

"U-ugh Techno-!" His stomach unfurls and the pleasure in his body rushes out all at once. He moans and mewls loudly as his body jerks up. Ranboo's head is tilted back so far into the pillows that he can feel the mattress springs underneath. 

He pants heavily- body too weak to move as his wrist is let go of and placed on his chest. He doesn't have enough energy to open his eyes, but a shadow appears from behind his eyelids.

Ranboo feels fingers trail down his hair, to his ears, and finally his lips. His parted mouth is greeted by a soft kiss. He melts into the kiss with a soft mewl, feeling a sharp tooth lightly scrape the inside of his lip.

Technoblade pulls back and pulls a blanket over his shaking body, the drowsiness just as heavy. He feels himself fade into sleep, but he still hears Technoblade talk to him.

"Goodnight, you did so good, Ranboo."  
  



End file.
